mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic Issue 29
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #29, unofficially titled Ponymania XXIX, is the twenty-ninth issue of IDW Publishing's ''Friendship is Magic'' comic series. In the issue, Cheerilee reunites with her twin sister—one of the most famous wrestlers in Equestria. Summary At Manehattan's Madisoat Square Garden, the Mane Six have front row seats for a championship wrestling match between Sneaky Pete and the Mystery Mare. An uninterested Rarity goes to powder her nose. While looking for the restroom, she runs into Cheerilee in a backstage area. Flustered, Cheerilee reveals that the Mystery Mare fighting in the ring is her twin sister Cherry Blossom. The two hadn't seen each other in years, and Cheerilee is nervous about seeing her. Rarity suggests a get-together with the Mane Six and Cherry over tea, and Cheerilee accepts. The next day, Twilight Sparkle and her friends invite Cherry Blossom out to tea; Cherry's friend Cloverleaf also comes along. When Cheerilee arrives, she and Cherry Blossom immediately lash out at each other. Cheerilee walks away and Cherry catches herself, having invited Cheerilee so they could reconcile. As Cherry follows her sister outside, she trips on a stair and sprains her hoof. A trip to the doctor later, and Cherry Blossom is confined to bed for six weeks. Unfortunately, she has a championship match in three days. She proposes that Cheerilee take her place in the match, as no one would recognize her under her mask. Cherry tells her how important the match is for her career, but a reluctant Cheerilee bolts out of the room. Rarity catches up with her, saying this is an opportunity for the feuding sisters to finally make peace, and tells her to at least give it a try. After some consideration, Cheerilee agrees. Over the next three days, Cherry Blossom and Cloverleaf coach Cheerilee in wrestling, telling her that it's more about performance than hurting one's opponents. Even Sneaky Pete, who is friends with Cherry Blossom outside the ring, offers assistance. One evening, as Rarity helps an exhausted Cheerilee out of the gym, Cheerilee reveals that, as fillies, she was quiet and shy while Cherry Blossom has always been energetic and aggressive. Though she questions if they ever truly got along, Cheerilee is still determined to help as her sister. The next day, Cheerilee and Rarity meet Cherry Blossom's opponent in the upcoming match: the intimidating Iron Hock. Cheerilee starts to doubt herself, noting how different she and her sister are, but Rarity says they're the same in that they both want to bring happiness to little colts and fillies. On the night of the match, Cheerilee gets a boost of confidence when she meets the Mystery Mare's many young fans. In the ring, Cheerilee faces off against Iron Hock. Her opponent proves formidable, but Cheerilee eventually comes out on top with the Mystery Mare's signature move. However, that was only the one-on-one match; Cheerilee now had to fight a tag team match against Iron Hock and a huge wrestler named Steel Buns. Luckily, Cheerilee has support when Rarity appears as "Diamante Elegante," and before she realizes it, she and Rarity win. Cheerilee and Cherry Blossom celebrate the victory and make amends for past grudges, and Iron Hock is revealed to be Cloverleaf, having been part of the plan to bring Cheerilee and Cherry Blossom together again. Quotes :Wrestling Announcer: Are you ready to roughhooooouse?! :Cheerilee: Hello... Cherry. :Cherry Blossom: Oh... Hello, Cheerilee. :Cheerilee: Glad to see you're looking well. :Cherry Blossom: Yes, being away from you has helped. :Cheerilee: Same for me! My life's been great without you! :Cherry Blossom: Good to hear it! I'll stay away! :Cheerilee: D-Do I need to do that? :Cherry Blossom: Don't worry, sis! Wrestling moves may look painful, but we're not trying to hurt each other! :Rarity: Your sister said that you're alike, and I think this is what she means. You're both trying to bring happiness to ponies! Cherry may seem aggressive, but she just wants to make ponies smile! And I know that's something you can do, too. :Wrestling Announcer: And introducing the Mystery Mare's partner— :Cheerilee: Huh? :Wrestling Announcer: —hailing from parts unknown—the glamorous Diamante Elegante! :Rarity: Let's wrestle, darlings! :Cheerilee: Oh, Cherry—let's never fight again! :Cherry Blossom: Not unless it's in the ring! :Twilight Sparkle: When did you make that mask? :Rarity: It never hurts to be prepared, dear! References de:Ponymania XXIX